


Bundle of Blankets (TIMESTAMP)

by The_Silent_Writer



Series: Because [2]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Completely fluff, It's a sickfic, M/M, My first time writing straight up fluff, cuddle buddies, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silent_Writer/pseuds/The_Silent_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer time always made Wrench a bit wary.</p><p>This year was no different.</p><p>(A shameless, fluff-filled sickfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundle of Blankets (TIMESTAMP)

**Author's Note:**

> So, every once in a while life and my immune system decide to stab me in the back. I'm sick, and I wanted one of the boys/my babies/my Fargo counterpart to suffer with me. (This happened in one day, so I hope you enjoy :) )
> 
> I just realized... Life is Lorne and my immune system is that freaky claw thing he favors... OH GOD! THAT MAKES ME NUMBERS! NO!

Summer time always made Wrench a bit wary. This was the only time of year that his partner seemed to get sick. You’d think the subzero temperatures that Fargo gets during the winter would do the man in. Nope. It was always in the summer, once a year, and almost literally the bane of his partner’s life. Heath would always nurse him back to health and every time Adam would tell him he didn’t need the coddling. He couldn’t help it though. Numbers just brought out something in Wrench that just needed to take care of people.

This year was no different. Wrench could feel it. It had been an unusually hot day and the moment he stepped into their little motel room, it felt like a he walked into a freezer.

He sighed, he knew exactly what this meant.

Wrench knocked on the bathroom door before barging in. “Not like you can hear me tell you to come in, just do it!” Numbers always told him.

Oh yeah, and there was Adam, sitting on the floor of the bathtub underneath a spray of cold water.

Again Heath sighed (he figured he’d be doing a lot of that today) and turned the tap off. A water soaked Numbers with tired, red-rimmed eyes looked up at him, face flushed and body shivering.

 _Turn it back on, I’m burning up_. Even signing was a struggle for his straining muscles.

_This is not how to get rid of a cold, Adam. I tell you this every year._

_You’re not my mom._

_Might as well be. Come on, let’s get you warmed up,_ he said, then pulled up the shriveled man by his armpits. Wrench would have laughed at the sight of his partner, drenched and shivering like a cat caught in the rain, if he didn’t sympathize with him.

There was no grace, only efficiency, in the way Heath dried, dressed, and threw Adam onto the mattress. He felt bad having to man handle his partner so roughly, but when a grown man turns into a whining child there’s only so gently you can treat him.

Heath was fetching more blankets to wrap Adam up in, when vibrations from the bed caught his attention. When he looked over, two hands (one signing ‘S’ the other signing ‘T’) were fighting to raise off the mattress. He let out a laugh, knowing exactly what Numbers was trying to say.

He dug through Adam’s duffel bag. Of the five VHS tapes stuffed at the bottom, he chose the one entitled “The Voyage Home” and popped it into the VCR on the other side of the small room. Once the tin can rolled into view, he knew a familiar opening song was playing.

There was a fondness of VHS tapes that he and his partner shared. While others found DVDs to be more convenient in every way, Adam and Heath saw the nostalgic value they brought. In their line of work, it was always, “watch your back, never your past”, so the sentimentality that VHS tapes conveyed was something they would always welcome.

Vibrations from the bed drew his attention again. Arms open just wide enough beckoned him over. Mr. Wrench smiled as he slid into his role of personal space heater. He wrapped his arms around the bundle of blankets next to him, humming softly.

“What’s got,” he paused for a coughing fit, “What’s got you so chipper?”

 _I just love you, that’s all_. And he did, all of Numbers little quirks and ways of working. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on his partner's forehead.

“You won’t be saying that next week when you’re the one running a fever.”

Heath couldn’t help the sudden laugh.

 _True_.

Numbers was always right about these things.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about Why not? I swear! Once I'm better and get some motivation back, I hope to get Chapter 5 (I think it is) and another Timestamp up for y'all soon!
> 
> Stay beautiful, everyone!


End file.
